Red
by Enora Gwendolyn Abernathy
Summary: Abby gets a new assistant in forensics, but the catch? Red hair. What happens when Tony gives her a special nickname, and Gibbs takes a 'shine' to her? Hilarity. Oh, and there's a case too. (I’m a Gabby and Tate fan but I have no idea how much of that is
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, places, et cetera. I only own my made up character, Enora. This story is just what I do in my spare time.

**A/N: **This is definitely my first NCIS fanfic EVER. So, if I'm terrible at portraying the personalities, please forgive me. I do my best. And just in case you didn't read this before, it's Tate and Gabby.

"So, Kate how was your date last night?" Kate sighed at Tony's ignorance and gave him that annoyed look he had learned to love, and at times fear.

"For the millionth time, Tony, it was NOT a date. Marcus is just a really close friend I've known since high school." Tony walked ever closer to her desk and leaned over the computer. He had that arrogant expression again. The one that said 'yeah, right.'

"You just don't want to admit it do you?" he probed, "come on, you know I wouldn't tell a soul."

"That's the thing Tony, a soul is the last thing you would tell, right after Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and even McGee." Tony would have continued, but Gibbs walked in. He needed to act like he was doing something important, so he grabbed a pencil.

"Thanks Kate," he commented, trying to act congenial. He gave Kate a wink and looked back up to see if Gibbs had fallen for it, and indeed, it seemed like he did.

"Ok, Tony," Gibbs said, taking a seat at his desk, "Sit down and stop pestering Kate or you're fired."

"Fired sir?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Gibbs looked up, "Do you have a problem with that, cause I could just go ahead and fire you and get it over with if you'd like."

"No sir! I'm quite alright with keeping my job," was Tony's quick reply. Tony took a seat at his desk again, wondering why Gibbs was in such a bad mood while simultaneously wondering what other tactic he could use to get Kate to admit to her 'date.' The elevator chimed and out walked Abby, hyper as ever.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed the second she entered the room. Gibbs' concentration was immediately broken and his head shot up.

"Do you need something Abby?" he asked, trying not to act annoyed.

"Well, I need many things, and I would be glad to make a list for you, but that's not what I came up here for." Gibbs hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Well…what did you come up here for then?"

"Well, you know how you were going to get me an assistant so I wouldn't get bored so easily."

"Actually," he interrupted, "I was getting you an assistant so you could call me with information before I figured it out for myself, but go on." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, my point is, when is he or she going to get here?" Gibbs took a look at his watch and blinked a few times.

"Right now." The elevator chimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** once again, I don't own NCIS

**A/N:** This is a pretty interesting chapter, at least you get to meet her, but I must admit, chapter 3 may end up more interesting.

The elevator doors came open and the newest addition to the team strolled through the threshold. Tony took a glance with the plan to get strait back to his work, but his eyes didn't agree. She wasn't what America would call the perfect beauty, but she caught Tony's attention nonetheless. One thought entered Tony's mind and repeated itself several times. 'I have GOT to meet her!'

Gibbs rose from his seat and strode over to meet the assistant at the elevator. Abby watched him curiously. A few seconds ago he was scowling about whatever unfortunate event had befallen him that morning (such as bad coffee, or evil mail men) but now a smile crossed his face. She tilted her head and looked back over toward the elevator. 'RED!' she thought. Her face fell as she realized the cause for Gibbs' newfound merriment. Her new assistant had red hair. Gibbs always went crazy over red heads. Now, whether she liked it or not, Abby was jealous. Gibbs shook her hand and led her closer to meet the rest of the team.

"Pay attention everyone," Gibbs announced, "This is Enora Abernathy, the new forensics assistant. Enora, this is Special Agent Caitlin Todd - we call her Kate, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo – Tony, and Forensics Specialist Abby Sciuto."

"Good to meet all of you," Enora replied.

"It's good to meet you too," Kate said politely.

"Yes," Tony agreed, "maybe Abby won't be so destructive now." Kate shot him a dirty look for his rude first impression.

"Very funny Tony." Abby had finally come out of her trance. "Not that you haven't made enough of a bad impression by yourself, but I could take the task upon myself to tell Enora every embarrassing story I can think of about you, even that special incident with the iguana." Tony cringed at the mention of the 'I' word. Abby smiled back.

"Okay…" Gibbs continued, "Now that we've thoroughly confused her, Abby, why don't you take her down to get acquainted with the lab."

"Sure! I was gonna go down there anyways. I felt a sudden lack of caffeine." Abby turned toward the elevator and scowled. Gibbs was flirting, she just knew it…either that or she was paranoid, but at that moment it didn't matter. The point is Gibbs liked red heads. She pushed the correct button on the elevator and the doors came open. She walked inside and waited for Enora to enter before pushing the button for her floor. She looked into nothingness for a moment and wondered what she would look like with red hair, then she remembered the incident with her mother's food coloring and came back to the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I hate having to say this every time I post, but alas, it must be done. I do not own NCIS

**A/N:** to tell you the truth, I don't know what a/n means. I just put it there because this is where Jenni put her prestory ramblings. Okay…the little mermaid just came on my speakers and I lost my train of thought…thinks . Ah yes, this chapter may amuse some people, but next chapter, chuckles evil chuckle You'll know my opinion of some people…a person. Now that I'm done talking about stupid things in this nice a/n boxish type thing I'm going to let you get to the important stuff.

"Enora," Tony said with distaste, "where'd she get the name Enora?

"From her parents I suppose," Kate responded as she tried to concentrate on her work rather than Tony's lack of concentration (or was it his eyes). She mentally kicked herself for such a thought and got strait back to the task at hand. Tony sat still for a moment (which happens to be quite a huge feat for him). Kate stared for a second, expecting some snide remark. She rolled her eyes, "Now what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing I'm going to tell you about," Tony replied happily.

"Whatever, Tony."

Gibbs' phone rang. No one paid attention, but a minute later Gibbs hung up the phone and grabbed his keys from his desk and his gun from his desk drawer. "Kate, get the Sudan. Tony, get McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy and meet Kate at the front, pronto. I'll be there soon." Both Kate and Tony followed orders, but Gibbs headed toward the elevator before going outside.

"So," Abby said, nodding her head. The elevator ride with Enora had been quiet, too quiet for comfort. Then, after she had shown Enora around the lab, discussion topics had been minimal.

"Yes?" Enora probed.

"Well, it's too quiet. Let's talk about something!" Abby said. She tried to remain enthusiastic and friendly despite her jealousy and that overwhelming feeling like Enora was going to steal 'her man' (even though they weren't exactly dating or anything).

"Okay, well…like what?"

"Do you have any nicknames?" Abby asked.

"Not really, unless you want me to share the ones my mother gave me when I was five." She said sarcastically. Abby chuckled.

"Although that would be extremely entertaining I'm sure, that's not the kind of nickname I was looking for. And since you said that you didn't have one I'm definitely going to have to make one for you."

"Okay, well, I'm not complaining…yet."

"Right," Abby said with yet another chuckle. "Okay," she thought for a moment, "I guess calling you Nora would just get annoying, right?" Enora nodded. "And En just sounds weird. Hmmmm…what's your middle name?"

Enora sighed, "If you must know, Gwendolyn."

"Hey, that's actually a relatively normal middle name compared to…never mind." Abby had to remind herself not to blab.

"Who?" Enora inquired.

"Oh, well, whoever this person may be, he or she would definitely kill me if I told anyone so, I'll keep that to myself."

"If you must. I doubt I would know him or her anyways," Enora said. Abby shrugged and Enora saw it. Her eyes lit up and she would have continued to question Abby if Gibbs had not interrupted.

"Abby, Enora," Gibbs said as he poked his head in quickly.

"Yes, Sir Gibbs?" Abby replied. Gibbs made a confused face for a moment, but decided he didn't have time to inquire about her random laps into Shakespeare.

"We're all going to a crime scene, hold down the fort, k?" Gibbs said.

"Of course I shall, Sir Gibbs! Bye bye." Was her energetic reply.

"Bye Abbs," Gibbs hesitated, "and bye Enora."

"Bye boss," Enora replied. Abby shot the now closed elevator door a dirty look before returning to the semi-normal course of conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING A/N CONTAINS NCIS SEASON 2 FINALE SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NO SEEN IT AND WISH TO, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THE A/N. IF YOU DON'T CARE, READ ON. THE STORY HOWEVER, CONTAINS NO SPOILERS.**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. I only own Enora. So there.

**A/N:** Despite the unfortunate events from the season 2 finale (which I saw 30 minutes ago) I am continuing with this story as previously planned. In other words: no dead Kate. Also, I do apologize for not updating in a while. School is in itself a distraction that takes me away from the more important things in life. Hah.

Gibbs surveyed the scene. Young Private Shelby Daltry had been found early that morning. She was found in the living room, under the computer desk with a stab wound in her leg and a bullet wound in her heart.

Kate snapped pictures here and there, of the desk, of the victim, the trail of blood leading up to the desk, basically anything and everything that would be useful to the investigation.

"How'd she get here, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"It seems she was dragged. Killed somewhere…" Ducky paced seven steps backwards, "over here, then hastily dragged under the desk. She's been dead only an hour now."

"I see," Gibbs said with a scowl on his face. "Tony," he beckoned.

"Yes boss?" Tony said as he walked to Gibbs from across the room.

"Private Daltry's mother is outside. I want you to talk to her," He ordered.

"Yes sir."

"And Tony," he called once more.

"Yeah boss?"

"Try to be sympathetic."

"Of course boss," He replied as he exited the room. Gibbs thought about his actions for a moment.

"Kate," he called.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Are you done documenting the scene?"

"Yes sir," she replied as she replaced the lens cap on her camera.

"Good, Tony went to talk to Private Daltry's mother. Go help him. Sympathy isn't one of his strong points."

"Of course," She said with a grin and exited the house after Tony.

"Boss," came McGee's voice.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered.

"I've gotten all the samples you wanted," He replied.

"Alright good. Wait for the rest of us in the Sudan," Gibbs said. He turned to Ducky and Jimmy, "Take her out."

"Yes sir," Ducky replied solemnly.

Abby was in the elevator again. She had wanted another coke, so she had asked Enora if she wanted anything to drink, thinking she could go upstairs with out showing her addiction to caffeine just yet. Enora said no. Abby had sighed and a moment passed when she didn't know how she was going to survive without that surge of energy. Thankfully, a moment later Enora had changed her mind and said a bottled water would be great. So now Abby had her coke and some time to think.

'Why does she have to have red hair? Just why?' Abby didn't even know if Gibbs was flirting on purpose or if it was just an involuntary thing, like breathing and blinking and looking really good all the time. Whatever it was, she couldn't blame Enora. It's not like she was flirting back or anything. The options for her were yell at her new boss and get fired or just let it be and keep a good job. Abby knew which one she would pick…but then again…

The door opened. 'McGee?' Abby thought. Why was he in here? Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to introduce them. They were already talking. Abby came closer slowly, trying to overhear a tidbit of conversation. Success!

"MIT, really," Enora was saying. She was obviously trying to sound interested. 'Hah,' Abby though, 'He's already talking about himself. Trying to impress her most likely.' Abby put the water and coke into one hand. She snuck up behind McGee. She put her finger to her lips to signal Enora to be quiet. She was right at his ear.

"Boo," she said quietly. McGee jumped and nearly screamed. Abby laughed out loud. Enora put her hand to her mouth, trying to conceal her amusement, but showing it nonetheless in the glitter of her frosty green eyes.

"There you are," McGee said to the amused Abby.

"Here I am!" She replied as she tried to calm her laughter.

"I – I was just dropping off some samples for you to test. They were…found at the crime scene."

"Yeah, of course," Abby said, trying to regain her composure.

"Just, ya know, introducing myself to Enora here. Didn't know she had come."

"Yeah, of course, well, I'll get to this right away," the now composed Abby said.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go work now. Uhh…bye." He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Bye," Abby and Enora said simultaneously. Once McGee had gotten into the elevator Abby turned to Enora, eyes wild with remaining laughter.

"Tell me the truth," Abby began, "Was he really just 'introducing himself.'" Enora made a thoughtful face for a moment, then laughter returned to her eyes.

"More like giving me his whole life story," she replied. There was silence for a second as the girls searched each other's eyes, then laughter came, uncontrolled laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS.

**A/N:** ok, so it's been a while, so what. I'm sure you all will still enjoy it…I hope so anyways. This chapter's kinda boring, but it had to be there. The next one's better…

Tony was tapping his pencil again. He wasn't even using it, just thinking, and it drove Kate crazy! A constant, CONSTANT tap tap tapping that proved to be even more annoying as time went on. She had thought five minutes ago that it would fade into the background, but no, it just got more constant, more incessant, more and more and more annoying.

"Tony?" Kate said nicely, almost too nicely.

"Kate?" Tony asked. He had stopped tapping the pencil. It was a start.

"Would you mind keeping your pencil still?" Once again she was way to nice for pleasure.

Tony thought a moment. He looked down on his pencil and then back up at Kate. "If you tell me about your date."

"Urgh!" Kate exclaimed, "What am I going to have to do to prove to you that I did not, I repeat, DID NOT go on a date?"

"Good question," Tony replied calmly. He looked down at his computer screen and resumed the taping.

Kate had to do something. 'I know,' she thought, 'talk about the case.'

"Ok, let's talk about the case," Kate suggested.

"Sure," Tony replied.

"We found the body at 10:00," Kate began as she walked closer to Tony's desk to keep his attention, "Ducky said she had only been dead for an hour. That pins the time of death at about 9:00. She had been stabbed in the upper thigh with some sort of a blade about 4 inches long then shot in the chest. She was then dragged under the computer desk and left there. Is there anything I'm missing?"

"Nothing that we found specifically at the scene. Mrs. Daltry said that at 8:00 she had gone out to the store. Shelby was supposed to be going out with her boyfriend at 8:30 that morning. There was some sign of a struggle in doorway and the couch was about 2 yards away. That's where the blood trail starts."

"Okay, lets see if we can make a time line. 8:00, Mrs. Daltry leaves for the store. 8:30, Shelby's boyfriend was supposed to show up. 9:00, Shelby dies. 10:00, we're sent in."

"Okay," Tony said. There was silence, "So, some possible suspects would be Mrs. Daltry who has an alibi but has yet to back it up, and Shelby's boyfriend, who we have yet to locate."

"Actually," came a voice, "I've found the location of Shelby's boyfriend." It was McGee. Silence.

"Well, please share with the rest of the class, probie," Tony said.

"Right," McGee said, collecting his note, "3339 Edgewood Avenue, only 3 blocks down. His name's Ryan Smith." All three looked at each other for a few moments. Then another surprise voice arose. It was Gibbs.

"Kate, Tony, you two go talk to Mrs. Daltry, and McGee and me will talk to Mr. Smith." All confirmed that they would follow orders.

"Were you listening to us boss?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Gibbs answered. Tony expected for Gibbs to expand, but all he did was throw him the keys.

Gibbs saw Abby walking across the room and toward the elevator. She had a cup. Either she went to get coffee and was thus returning to her lab or she was walking around randomly having discussions with said cup. "Abbs," he called.

"Yeah boss?" she called back.

"We're out," he replied.

"Have fun. I'm sure you will." She exclaimed before turning back toward the elevator.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied almost sarcastically, but not quite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS

**A/N: **I like hugs…give me hugs.

She tapped her foot. Abby was trying as hard as she could to figure out a nickname for Enora. It's not like she didn't like the name. On the contrary, it was beautiful, but what else was she supposed to do to help her feel comfortable? (At least, what else that still kept within her sense of humor). She began thinking again. 'Enora Gwendolyn Abernathy. En. Aber. Thy. En. Lyn. En…lyn…'

"I got it!" Abby shouted the moment the elevator doors opened.

Enora remained focused, but asked, "Got what?"

"You're nickname! I finally figured it out. You ready for this?" She asked, as she walked over to when Enora worked. There was expectation in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Enora replied, now fully distracted from her work.

"You sure?" She asked again, setting down her coffee.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Enora reiterated.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Abby probed.

"Abby," Enora half threatened.

"Okay, okay. Here it is…Enlyn." Abby's eyes were full of excitement.

"Enlyn! Oh, that's awesome!" Enora exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. But yeah, that's what we'll call you from now on…" Abby thought for a moment, "or at least I will. I don't really care if any one else does."

"Alright," Enlyn let out a final laugh, "well, I suppose we should get back to work, since we're getting paid and all."

"We are?" Abby looked at Enlyn suspiciously, "Oh, that's right we are. Phew, I need caffeine." Abby took a sip of her coffee.

"Right," Enlyn laughed, "well I got the prints back from the doorknob."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, well, not as interesting as I had hoped. They were just from Mrs. Daltry, nothing more."

"Hmm, well, either she murdered her own daughter or the murderer was wearing gloves. I'm going for the second theory."

"Yeah, it sounds more plausible, but there's one thing I don't understand," Enlyn said.

"What's that?"Abby asked.

"Well, firstly, why did the murderer bring both a knife and a gun and end up using both in the act of killing Shelby. Secondly, if the murderer was smart enough to wear gloves why didn't he dispose of the body instead of hiding it under a desk?"

Abby waited a moment, "That was two things."

"What?" Enlyn asked.

"Well, you said that there was one thing you didn't understand, but that was two things and possible three if you count the first one as two."

Enlyn made a confused face, "well, yeah, so I did, but that's not my point. My point is, the dots don't connect. He or she did one smart thing, one stupid thing, and one thing that doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he did more things smarter than we think," Abby speculated.

"What do you mean?" Enlyn asked.

"We haven't seen the body yet."

Kate knocked at the door and almost immediately a woman in her late 20s opened it. "Hello," Kate began, "Is Beck Daltry available?"

"Can I ask who wants to speak to her?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Todd and this Special Agent DiNozzo from NCIS. We just need to ask her a few questions."

"Oh, yes," the woman said slightly relaxing, "Come on in, I'll go get her and she'll be down." Kate and Tony walked into a well-lit foyer. Once the woman at the door left Kate turned to Tony.

"I don't think she did it," Kate said in a quite tone.

"Neither do I, but she doesn't have a confirmed alibi." Tony was walking around the foyer, looking at the lights, the ceiling, the vase on the corner table.

"Why are you being fidgety?" Kate asked.

"No reason," Tony said. It was obvious he had then made it a point stop.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the stairway.

"Mrs. Daltry?" Tony asked.

"Yes, my friend told me you were from NCIS and needed to speak with me."

"That's right," Kate confirmed.

Mrs. Daltry motioned to a couch in the room beyond the foyer, "Please, take a seat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS.

**A/N: **I hope ya'll know that the case is just a cover up for having character interaction. I'm not exactly good at cases, so if everything isn't forensically or technically right, please, no killing or wounding is necessary. Anyways, this chapter's amusing and funny and…what the heck, just read it.

"As you can see," Ducky was saying, "the thigh wound was probably made when the girl was running away. It's not very well placed. That indicates that the killer was caught off guard and inflicted this wound out of a last ditch attempt."

"So the knife was used out of necessity?" Enlyn asked.

"Most likely," Jimmy began, "but the bullet wound was placed very neatly, as if he really knew what he was doing. For all we know she could have been shot at precisely 9:00, not just killed."

"So what you're saying, Jimmy, is that the shot was so perfectly placed that it most likely killed on contact," Enlyn said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Enora."

Enlyn smiled, "You can call me Enlyn." They looked at each other for a moment…

"Doctor," Abby said, "What's this?" Under the nails of Shelby's fingers on her right hand were tiny green chips.

"Good work Abigail," Ducky said, "I almost forgot. I was getting a sample of that substance before you came up here."

"Oh, good," Abby replied as she continued to examine it. Ducky turned around and began looking around for the sample he had previously acquired.

"You knew my name already," Enlyn said, "How?"

"I knew Abby had a forensics assistant." Jimmy said, "How'd you already know me?"

"I knew there was a Jimmy and a Ducky, and you don't look very much like a duck."

"And I do?" Ducky asked as he finally procured the sample.

Enlyn hesitated, "I had to think about it first."

"Ah, well that's good to know," Ducky said before turning to Abby. "Here's the sample. I'm not sure what it is, but if I had a guess it's some sort of paint. Now, Abigail…"

"Nice save," Jimmy said to Enlyn.

"Ya think so?" She asked while watching Ducky ramble. She waited. "Does Ducky always do that?"

"All the time," Jimmy replied, "He can even get away with doing it to Gibbs."

"Now that's talent."

"It wasn't her," Kate said after looking over her notes one last time.

"Nope, sure wasn't. Her story checks out," Tony replied. Kate looked back at Tony. He seemed uneasy…or maybe preoccupied.

"What is it Tony?" Kate asked.

"What's what Kate?"

"What are you thinking about? I know you're thinking about something."

"Do you really want to know what I'm thinking about Kate," Tony asked with a doubtful smirk.

"On second thought," Kate said looking back at the road ahead of her with wide

eyes.

"Haha," Tony laughed, "I knew it. Scared of what you might find, right?"

"Yes, but not how you think, Tony."

"Oh, and how do I think?" Tony said.

"You need me to tell you that? Wow, you dumber than I thought," Kate replied. Tony scowled at her. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"If you must know, Kate, I was just thinking about her name again," Tony said.

"Whose?" Kate asked as she looked back at Tony, "Enora?" Tony nodded. "My gosh, Tony. That's pathetic."

"What? I was just thinking about how there is no way I'm ever going to be able to call her Enora and be happy about it."

"Since when is everything supposed to be perfect for you?" Kate commented. Tony didn't argue. It's not like he was being particularly mean about it. 'Surprising,' Kate thought. Kate decided to be nice. "If you must know, Tony, her middle name's Gwendolyn."

"Who told you that?" Tony asked.

"Abby."

"I see." Tony paused for a moment. "Gwen! That's perfect!"

"Gwen?" Kate exclaimed, "Why do you think Gwen is any better than Enora."

"Well, that's for me to know you to hopefully never find out."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry I've been a while. I could give a bunch of excuses, but lets put it this way: I had exactly 4444 words in this document, and I didn't feel like messing it up until I was ready. Anyways, not an extremely fun filled chapter, but you'll just have to live with that inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS.

Gibbs and McGee were both sitting down at Ryan Smith's kitchen table. Ryan sat across from them, sipping coffee, and looked anything but alarmed. He was the epitome of tall dark and handsome. Blonde haired, blue eyed, but not very talented at drinking coffee apparently.

"Yeah, so I was supposed to pick her up at 8:30, but I had to cancel," Ryan was explaining.

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Last minute family reunion. Not with the old folks or anything, just my mom, dad, and sisters." Gibbs stared at Ryan waiting for more of an explanation. "They wanted to go bowling."

"I see," Gibbs said, "Well, do you know of anyone else that could have killed her?"

"Well…there was a guys at the place she worked, but no, I doubt he did it." Ryan picked up his coffee mug once again, attempting to drink with his left hand to an injury on his right.

"We need to explore all options," McGee said.

"Ok, well, she worked at a CD store, and there was this one guy who came in all the time and bought really lame CDs. He bought Mozart, when I came in. She always made fun of him. He seemed like the type of person who would take offence to it."

"Did you ever meet him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I came in once to keep her company about a week before…ya know…and he was like a nerdy Mexican or something strange like that. He seemed kinda psycho too. I don't know what his problem was, but he's a definite possibility, especially if he did have mental issues."

"Do you have a name?" asked McGee.

"No, I'm sorry," Ryan replied.

Gibbs sighed, "Ok," he said as he began to get out of his chair. He noticed the large bandage on his right hand. "What happened to your hand?" He asked, not so much concerned as interested.

"Ah, cutting vegis for my mom," Ryan said as he fiddled with the bandage, "Still hasn't healed."

"I see," Gibbs said still eyeing the bandage.

"But you know what, "Ryan said, changing the subject, "The time I went in the nerdy Mexican used a credit card. They keep a copy of all the receipts."

"Good," Gibbs said, now happy to have a lead, "What's the name of the place she worked?"

"CD barn, the one in the mall."

Gibbs picked took out his cell phone as soon as he got into the car. He speed dialed Tony's number.

"Yeah boss," Gibbs heard over the line.

"Tony, go to CD barn in the mall and tell them to give you a copy of every receipt for Mozart CDs on May 3rd."

"You got it boss," Tony replied.

"What was that about?" Kate asked as Tony made a U-turn.

"Gibbs wants us to go to the mall!" Tony said.

"Yeah right," Kate said skeptically.

"Of course, I am right. Receipts for Mozart CDs."

"Do I want to know?" Kate asked.

"Of course you do," Tony replied. Kate waited for him to continue. "Of course," Tony indeed continued, "I don't really know, so you'll have to wait."

"Of course." Kate rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Y'all are so gonna like this chapter better; so much more fun to write too. Alright, the itsy-bitsy Enlyn (being me) has to go do her homework.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS

"It's paint all right," Abby said. "And, lucky for us, there are pieces of iron in it."

"Alright," Enlyn said, "Let's trace it."

"Of course," Abby said as they both got quickly to work. However, neither felt the urge to keep silent.

"So, you liked Jimmy did you?" Abby asked.

Enlyn shot Abby a confused look. "Uh…He was nice and all, if that's what you mean."

"Not exactly what I mean, but we can leave it at that."

Enlyn waited a second. "Oh, you're not suggesting…"

"Yeah, I sorta am," Abby replied.

"Come on, Abbs. You know there's nothing like that going on. I only just met him. And besides, I work with him."

"I see," Abby said as she continued her work.

Enlyn looked back as her work, annoyed, but her face brightened. "Well, I guess I can't argue too much."

"You can't?" Abby asked, trying not to be distracted.

"No, after all, if it were true I wouldn't be the only one here with, shall we say, a crush," Enlyn said with a sly look and a smirk forming on her face.

"What?" Abby had never been accused of this before, even if the idea had formed in her mind every once in a while and… "On whom?"

"Oh, I don't think you need me to tell you that."

Abby was now thoroughly distracted from her work. "Ok, I'll guess then." She felt silly guessing about herself, but whatever. She went back to work as she thought. "You can't be thinking about McGee, because you know that if you were, you would strangled."

"Um, no, definitely not Mr. MIT." They both chuckled.

"I hope you're not thinking about Tony."

"Naw, not DiNozzo," Enlyn said with a hint of contempt.

"That only really leaves Gibbs," Abby said as she looked at Enlyn with a painful expression on her face, "Oh, Enlyn you didn't."

"Maybe I did," She answered.

"Come on, he's my boss."

"Ok, well, we can always pretend this conversation never happened, but that would have to include the part about Palmer."

"Sounds like a deal," Abby said as she reached out her hand for a shake.

"Deal," Enlyn said. They shook hands.

Enlyn lost herself in thought. 'Sure, I'm attracted to Jimmy, but attraction doesn't constitute anything. It just means I'm attracted. It sounds like such a bad word to use for this situation…attracted. Interested? Enticed? Appealed, that'll work.'

Abby was also lost in her thoughts, but she kept working. 'How did Enlyn know? How could she know? It's not like I'm obvious, or at least not THAT obvious. Not obvious enough to let some one I've met so recently know. Hopefully,' She thought, 'she was just picking some one random…hopefully.'

'Maybe it's a, "He's not annoying like DiNozzo and he's not my boss and he's not McGee" kind of thing. DiNozzo acts like a typical guy, and that's enough for me to hate him. No, not hate, dislike. Even if Gibbs wasn't my boss, I believe he's taken. McGee… just no. It'll wear off if that's all it is.'

'He's got really great eyes. They're really blue. And he doesn't smile; He smirks, a really hott smirk. He kissed me on the finger once, and on the forehead. That was nice. Hehe, I called him Silver-Haired Fox. Actually no, MY Silver-Haired Fox. He didn't look like he hated it THAT much. Either way it was completely worth the look.'

'It's amazing how much I'm thinking about this. I mean, did her comment bother me that much. Yeah, it did. Probably cause it was kinda true. What was the word I used? Appealed. He appealed to me. I wish he didn't. Hmm, but I make that sound like it's his fault. Okay, I wish I didn't feel interested in him. That sounds good, but I can't use the word appeal. It's a good word. Ah, to heck with it. Both words are nice. I'll use both. Increased vocabulary.'

'S-i-l-v-e-r. That's almost like s-l-i-v-e-r. And both of those words end in ER, like the show. I should watch that show tonight if I'm not home too late. How can I be home early? Give the work to Enlyn? Nope, that's just mean. Get fired? That would work… in a round about way, but no. Caffeine rush?' Abby smiled. 'And maybe everyone's back too! Oh, a Caf-Pow would be nice.'

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Enlyn," Abby said as she grabbed some change for her adventure to cola paradise.

"Got it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own NCIS.

**A/N:** I realized a few minutes ago that on my past couple of chapter the disclaimer and the a/n were switched. It bothers me, but I'll live with it. Kate, I hope you like this as much as I think you will. Enjoy some more lovelys!

"Hello sir, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Special Agent Todd from NCIS," Tony said.

"Yes, is there anything I can do for you?" said the manager of CD barn.

"Yeah, there is," Tony started.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kate interrupted, "We need all of your receipts for Mozart CDs on May 3rd."

"Yes of course," the manager replied as he quickly got an employee to gather the papers.

"Thank you, that's very helpful," said Kate.

After the manager had handed Tony the receipts he smiled cordially and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you."

"Not right now," Tony replied.

"Then," the manager hesitated, "Would you be so kind as to tell me WHY you want these receipts?" Tony and Kate looked at each other.

"We're investigating a case that has to do with one of your former employees," Kate said carefully. They were in a public place. It wasn't the wisest course of action to begin discussing a murder case in a mall.

"It's Shelby, isn't it?" The manager said, not realizing his fault.

Tony stepped closer to the manager, "You're very intuitive, aren't you, Mr…" Tony looked down at the manager's nametag and fingered it, "Albert. But now is neither the time or the place to talk."

"I see," The manager backed away, "If you need anything else, please don't hesitated to call or come."

"I wasn't planning on it," Tony replied, "Hesitating, that is. Goodbye." Tony and Kate walked out of the store, receipts in tow.

"Was that completely necessary?" Kate asked.

"Of course it was. He was jeopardizing our investigation. If the murderer was in the store, we could have been in danger of losing our lead."

"Really," Kate replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, really."

"I think you were just trying to act macho," Kate said, in a lower, but not inaudible, voice.

"For who, YOU?"

"No, for pretty much any feminine figure in the store."

Tony took a moment to think (surprisingly). 'Do I say it or not? Heh, if nothing else I get a reaction.' All this thought took place in the moment before he said, "No, it was pretty much for you." Tony kept the same pace of walking, but Kate stopped. Tony looked back when he noticed his lack of partner. "Problem Kate?"

Now it was Kate's turn to think, but she didn't do too much of that. "No, that was just…" Kate paused, smiling, wondering…

Tony's cell phone rang. Tony smiled a half smiled and answered promptly.

'Nice? Not completely rude?' now Kate was thinking, but walking again, 'Enlightening? Lovely? Gosh, I don't know!' She sighed, 'he still has great eyes.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS

**A/N: **I liked writing this chapter, but I'm not sure how people will like it. I can't really explain why because I don't want to give away the story. Ah well, it doesn't matter if you don't like it, it just makes me feel better.

Enora smiled. Her computer screen was flashing and very happy (at least it looked happy). The paint results had come back and…

"Gwen?" came an annoying voice. Enlyn rolled her eyes.

"You better not be talking to me," She threatened.

"I am," Tony answered.

Enora turned from her screen to look at Tony as he settled in a chair. "Gwen?" she inquired.

"Yeah, don't you love it?"

"No and who told you?"

"Kate."

"And who told Kate?"

"Abby."

"Who else did she tell!"

"As far as I know, Kate."

"At least there's some amount of secrecy about my middle name," She said turning back to her screen.

"But I like your middle name."

"Do you, _Anthony_?" Enlyn joked.

Tony cringed, "Don't call me that."

"But I like your first name," Enora said sarcastically.

Tony waited a while as Enlyn clicked on her keyboard, searching for whatever information available on her current interest.

"So," Tony began semi-tentatively, "what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Going back to my apartment," Enlyn said. He wouldn't really consider asking her on a date, would he? She tried to ignore him.

"Would you like me to take you out for dinner? At the very least you would get a free meal," He so kindly offered.

"No, but thank you."

"Why not?" Tony wasn't used to being rejected. He stood up, but tried to act cool.

"Partly because I'm exhausted and want to go home, but mostly because I don't date co-workers," She said, smiling kindly in his direction.

"Who said anything about a date," Tony asked, walking closer, "Can't it just be two co-workers, having dinner together."

"You said something about a date. Implied in the words 'take you out.'"

"I implied that?"

"Yes you did, and you know it." Tony really did know it.

"I do?" Enlyn was getting annoyed.

As they continued going back and forth in this heated discussion the elevator door dinged open. Neither heard it, but now Abby was there. She smiled gleefully. She snuck over to her desk ever so quietly and carefully, so as not to bump into anything, and hunched in her chair for a little eavesdropping.

"Can't you just accept the fact that I want to go to my own apartment to eat dinner tonight. Besides, I had this wonderful chicken recipe I wanted to try out if I had the time."

"Aww," Tony was getting too close, "but I could always buy you chicken, and you wouldn't have to take the time to make it, and," With the word 'and' Tony had touched Enora's shoulder. The only words coming to her mind were 'the last straw.' Enora quickly, precisely grabbed Tony's wrist and turned to face him. His hand dangled beside him, as if it didn't know whether it had gone there at it's own will, or temporarily blacked out.

"If you EVER touch me again DiNozzo, I swear, you hand will find a new residence in a shoe box full of cyanide fresh in my desk drawer. Got it!" Her voice was not loud, but threatening, as if saying 'don't mess with me DiNozzo.'

Tony blinked a few times, not offended, curious, wondering how to respond. "Can I still call you Gwen?" He asked nonchalantly. Enlyn was ready to hurl herself at him for being so pig-headed, but this time she heard the elevator.

"Enora," Gibbs stopped short and looked around the room a few moments, "Where's Abby."

"Oh," Enora began, "she is…"… 'where are you Abby?'

"I'm here!" Abby said as she popped up from UNDER her desk. Enlyn gave her an astonished look, hoping that she wouldn't tell the world that she fought with Tony.

"What are you doing under your desk?" Gibbs asked.

"I was," there was a slight hesitation, "cleaning."

"Under your desk?"

"Yes, it was very dusty," Abby said as she tidied up her clothes.

"Dust doesn't settle under desks," Tony said. He was really asking for it now.

"Yes, well, there was gum under there too," Abby said.

"You put gum under your desk?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Abby hesitated again, this time more noticeably, "It was McGee." Enora stifled a laugh. Gibbs made an inquiring glace Abby's way, and Abby nodded earnestly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS

**A/N:** Laaaaaa… fun chapter. I had more fun at the end though. Give me a hug if you like it.

Kate had entered with Gibbs. She smiled as Gibbs handed Abby a Caf-Pow. Abby gladly took it instead of the inferior cola she had purchased.

"Ok," Gibbs began, trying to get on with his point, "Ducky said you had something."

"Yes we do!" Enlyn said, glad for the change of subject.

"Tell me about it."

Enora waited, "Abby?"

Abby smiled. Truth was, she had no idea if the paint results had come back yet, and if they had and she didn't know it: bad news. "Be my guest Enlyn."

"Enlyn?" Tony hadn't heard her new name yet. Everyone ignored him.

"Of course," She turned back to her screen and began clicking and typing. "Ducky found some sort of green substance under then nails of our private. Turns out it was paint with iron in it. We took the time to trace it and the results came back positive for this." With that she made one final click on her keyboard and a picture of a green handled Butterfly knife popped up. "This is a Balisong, more commonly known as the Butterfly knife. Two handles, in our case skeletonized with a four inch steel blade. A nice knife indeed."

"How's it used?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually," Enlyn said, "I have a demonstration on the computer." She clicked a few times on her computer and waited for the file to quickly load. "I happen to have a blue one at my house."

"That's awesome!" Abby said after finally coming alive.

"Thank you, it has a silver spider on it too. Really smooth."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I got it a really long time ago at a flea market or something. My brother got one too, but it was a different color."

"What color?"

"Pink actually, but it was because some girl told him to."

"Why did…" Abby caught sight of Gibbs glaring at their conversation. Enlyn saw him too.

"Anyway, it's really simple to use, and really fun too." She clicked the play button and watched. The man on the screen undid the latch holding the handles together and grabbed onto the latchless side with his right hand. In one swift movement he flipped the other handle over his hand to reveal a dull blade, flipped the handle to face the other direction in his hand, and finally flipped the dangling handle back into his hand. The knife was open now and the movie ended. "Really easy, like I said."

"But why was the knife's paint under her nails?" Tony asked.

"Because at one point it was in her hand," Kate answered matter-of-factly, "She could have pulled it out after she was injured."

Gibbs eyed the knife on the screen. "Maybe," Abby began, "but that would mean the killer most likely threw the knife."

"Yeah, maybe he immobilized her at the door," Kate stated.

"He would have to already have the knife in his hand though," Enlyn said, "and that would mean neighbors could have seen it. No killer is that stupid."

"So he pushed his way in, opened the knife, and threw it at her in retreat," said Kate.

"But you're forgetting something," Abby said.

"I am."

"The latch," Gibbs finally said.

"Exactly, he can't of thrown it, because he would have to open it, close the latch and get her in a split second. I don't think that's possible."

"It's not," Said Enora.

"Abby, Enora," Gibbs barked, "I want you to get a balisong and find out why our private had her death in her own hand." Gibbs walked up behind Tony who was fiddling with something on his palm pilot. "DINOZZO!" he said shortly followed by a thwack on the head.

"AH!" Tony lamented. He closed his palm pilot with one hand and rubbed his head with the other. He shook his head and turned to face Gibbs quickly. "Yeah boss?"

"Where are my receipts?"

"McGee's working on it boss." Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment. "And… I was about to help him out."

Gibbs walked over and into the elevator. "Get to it," Gibbs said right before the doors closed and he began his ascension. He didn't wait for anybody else to join him. After pondering the door for a moment Tony looked back at the group of women gathered in the room. Each had their own unique expression: Kate sneered, amused, Abby sipping her Caf-Pow, very content with the fact that she was going to be able to play with knives, and Enora with a look that said, 'you so deserved that.'

"New game on your palm, DiNozzo?" Kate mocked. Tony didn't respond immediately.

"Well," he began, "I think I'll start on that job now." He walked quietly over to the elevator and pushed the up button. "Will you join me, Kate?"

"Of course I will. I don't dump my work on you," She said as she walked over to the elevator to wait.

"You agreed with me to dump it on McGee," Tony argued.

"No, I said if you do that then you'll take all responsibility. I never agreed."

"But you didn't keep me from doing it, that makes you equally responsible."

"Does not!"

"Does to!" The elevator dinged and they both walked in. 'This is stupid,' Kate thought, 'and just a few minutes ago he was all but flirting with me. What happened?'

Enlyn was still giving Tony the look. "Bye Tony, have fun."

"See ya, Gwen." The doors shut and Enlyn scowled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Nope, NCIS isn't mine.

**A/N:** Wanna hear my excuse for not updating in forever? Ok, school, student govt., four honors classes, and concert and pep band. There ya go, take it or leave it, that's my excuse. Anywho, you've got another chapter, I've got another load off my mind, it all works out right? Reviews are greatly appreciated, as are hugs from those of you who will see me at school. Got it? Got it? Good.

"Do you see what I see?" chimed the lyrically alive voice of Ducky as he peered through a magnifying glass.

"What's that Doctor?" Jimmy asked curiously. Jimmy took his own magnifying glass in hand and walked from the counter he had been standing at, to where Ducky was standing.

"Look carefully at this wound Mr. Palmer and you will see what I see," He replied adding song to the last few words. Jimmy looked down his glass at the knife wound that had been inflicted on Private Shelby. He didn't see it immediately, but when he did, a quizzical look came on him.

"It's green," Jimmy said inquisitively.

"Yes, and what else did we find that is green?"

"The paint under her nails," He replied looking up at Ducky as Ducky did the same. "Do you think it's the same substance?"

"I can only speculate," Ducky said as he procured a sterile glass container, "But I believe we have struck gold." Ducky carefully removed the tiny green flakes and placed them in the container which he then tightly closed off. "If you wouldn't mind Mr. Palmer take that sample down to Abby and Enora dear."

"Uhh, Me?" Jimmy asked uncomfortably, he wanted to see Enlyn, but didn't want to seem eager.

"Yes, you know I would, but I recently developed a strange foot condition that impairs my use of stairs. Now, if you would." Ducky turned to Shelby.

"Doctor?" Jimmy said. Ducky turned back to him. "We have elevators."

"That we do, now go on." Jimmy smiled suspiciously at Ducky, but entered the elevator anyways.

"Just you and I now, my dear," Ducky said as he began speaking to his corpse.

"Roberto Martinez: Age 22 and from Hispanic background. He's had a 4.0 average through all three of his college years. He's a prime suspect boss."

"He bought one of the CDs Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, and during Daltry's shift too."

"Any crimes before now?"

"Nope," said Tony as he took over for a time, "He's never committed a crime, but he did have a psychotic break shortly after his parents both died in a car accident last year. The doctors eventually deemed him stable, but have kept a close watch on him since his release."

"McGee, get me his address."

McGee turned to Gibbs and said, "already got it boss."

"How close is it from the Daltry home?"

"About 10 miles."

"That's odd," Kate said, "He would have had to drive to get to her house, and no one reported a car outside the area."

"Might not have noticed, Kate," Tony said.

"They should have, there was a strict neighborhood watch in effect."

"But that doesn't mean they were watching."

"McGee, I want a search warrant for this guys house, and Tony, get him in here. We have to talk to him. Kate, I want you to dig up as much information as you can on this guys condition, speak to his doctor is you can," said Gibbs. "Let's see if this is our guy." Each got diligently to work as Gibbs headed for the elevator.

"Anything else we're supposed to do boss?" Tony asked before he thought. Gibbs turned around and looked, aggravated, back at Tony. "Uh, I mean… is there anything specific you need McGee and I to do after… cause I kinda have a plan or two after… or…" Gibbs wasn't responding, just staring. Finally Gibbs' gaze was broken. He shook his head and let out a light laugh.

"If worse comes to worst DiNozzo, male bonding." Tony's eyes became large, but the door was closed behind Gibbs before he could say anything. He looked over at McGee who was giving Tony some strange look between curious and confused.

"Say a word McGee and you're a dead man," Tony started nodding his head, "Okay?"

"O…" McGee caught himself when Tony's eyes started threatening. Finally, he just nodded and got back to work.


End file.
